The present invention relates to a coupler and, more particularly, to a coupler for connecting fluid delivery components together, including for example fire fighting fluid delivery devices.
During the course of fighting a fire, it may be necessary to change a nozzle or change a supply hose. For example, a firefighter may need to change the nozzle on a monitor or a nozzle on a hose, or to change a supply hose to the monitor or to the nozzle. During a fire, such changes must be made quickly. However, when dealing with a fire, fluid is typically delivered at relatively high pressure in which case it is essential that the coupling remains locked when under pressure.
Accordingly, there is a need for a coupling that is secure and locked when in use so as to be suitable for high pressure applications but which provides a quick disconnect or connect to allow a quick change of components without compromising the security of the connection.